Male urinary incontinence usually occurs after trauma or surgery, such as severe pelvic fractures combined with urethral external sphincter injury, etc. However, the most common male urinary incontinence occurs after surgery, such as transurethral resection of prostate, radical prostatectomy, radical resection of bladder, urethral stricture incision, prostate radiotherapy, and congenital malformation and absence of urethral sphincter, and so on.
Transurethral resection of prostate is a standard surgery for treatment of benign prostatic hyperplasia in elderly patients. If the surgical resection technique is not properly mastered or controlled and the urethral sphincter is injured, then real urinary incontinence may occur so that one cannot control the urine and the urine flows out of the urethra automatically. For radical prostatectomy, urinary incontinence may occur when sphincter injury occurs due to huge tumor invasion or resection scope. Radical resection of bladder includes removal of prostate gland. Again, urinary incontinence may occur when sphincter injury occurs due to huge tumor invasion or resection scope.
Urinary incontinence causes great inconvenience to patients. The patients need to wear diapers for a long period of time and cannot leave the house. It has a great impact on the psychological and physiological sides of the patients. It is also an important source of medical disputes and tension between doctors and patients. For young urinary incontinence patients, they would almost lose their courage to work, and would affect their sexual life and even lead to family rupture.
Male urinary incontinence is a worldwide problem in the surgical field. Existing surgical method and equipment cannot completely solve the problem, and the medical costs and complications are very obvious. Severe pelvic fractures combined with urethral external sphincter injury, and a variety of surgeries involving the urethral sphincter are likely to lead to male urinary incontinence. At present, medical treatment of male incontinence and rehabilitation method include (1) anus-lifting exercise and training for recovery of the function of sphincter; (2) male artificial urethral sling implantation; (3) using a penis clamp to completely and closely clamp the entire distal end of the penis; (4) artificial urethral sphincter implantation; (5) reconstructing sphincter with bladder mucosa, and ligament suspension surgery; (6) bladder neck hardening agent injection.
Device and method such as a classic penis clamp where the whole penis is completely clamped (as shown in FIG. 1), and artificial urethral sphincter implantation (complicated device implanted in the human body, complicated surgical operation, high costs, as shown in FIG. 2) have significant defects. It cannot really solve urinary incontinence and can only reach a certain degree of relief. The existing methods for treatment of male urinary incontinence are complicated and have complications, or the structure of the device is complicated, leaving the body prone to infection and rejection.
(1) Anus-lifting exercise and training, and pelvic base biofeedback electrical nerve stimulation: Researches have confirmed that these methods belong to the scope of physiotherapy rehabilitation training. Real urinary incontinence cannot be completely healed by merely muscle training.(2) Male artificial urethral sling implantation: An artificial material in the form of a patch is implanted in the human body in order to suspend the male urethral bulb and treat urinary incontinence caused by sphincter injury. This method cannot achieve significant urine control for severe real urinary incontinence. The degree of tightness of the sling implantation may lead to complete out of control of urine, or urine cannot be discharged. The implantation of a foreign material in the body may lead to tissue inflammation and possible reject reaction, and is therefore potentially dangerous.(3) Penile clip: Its working principle is similar to an elastic rubber band. It ties up the entire penis, including corpus spongiosum, corpus cavernosum, skin, nerves, and blood vessels to close the urinary tract and prevent leakage of urine. The tightening band can be released to allow urine to flow out. The penile clip tightly clamps the entire penis, including the basic structure of the penis, such as blood vessels, nerves, fascia, etc. for a long time, and is only released to restore blood flow and feel during urination. This technique can easily lead to disorder of blood circulation at the distal end of the penis, which may lead to numbness of the penis, penile erectile dysfunction, and even tissue necrosis at the distal end of the penis. Long clamping of the entire penis can also lead to complete loss of sexual intercourse ability.(4) Artificial urethral sphincter implantation: Artificial urethral sphincter implantation is considered to be the gold standard for treatment of urinary incontinence after prostatectomy. However, even experienced doctors still have a failure rate of more than 35%. Furthermore, the method requires the entire device to be implanted in the body by surgery. The surgical process is difficult to master and promote, and is high in medical costs. Foreign object implantation in human body has high chance of infection and rejection.(5) Reconstruct sphincter with bladder mucosa, and ligament suspension surgery: It has poor surgical results. Urine control is not ideal, and surgical trauma is large.(6) Bladder neck hardening agent injection: Surgical trauma is not large, but the effect of urine control is poor. Side effects of injection of hardening agent into the human body include local inflammation, tissue necrosis, etc.
The above-mentioned surgical treatments of male urinary incontinence obviously cannot be very effective in solving real male urinary incontinence. The surgical procedures are complex, and surgical trauma is large. These limit the treatment effect on male urinary incontinence patients. They cannot achieve a simple and effective solution to thoroughly solve the problem of male urinary incontinence.